


Pod odpowiednim kątem

by Arch_Gibril



Series: The Luci Crack [2]
Category: Lucifer (Comic), Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Crack, Gen, What am I doing, is this my life now?, philosophical
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 21:07:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14881223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arch_Gibril/pseuds/Arch_Gibril
Summary: Zanim został diabłem, był przecież aniołem. Wie różne rzeczy.





	Pod odpowiednim kątem

Słońce zwykle ma zgniłą barwę mdłego pomarańczu, przechodzącego w zielono fioletową czerwień, kiedy patrzy się na nie pod pewnym kątem. Oczywiście jest to fakt mało znany i niedostępny, nawet dla wielu uczonych. A ostatnia wiadomość jaką miała na ten temat ludzkość spłonęła w bibliotece aleksandryjskiej. Pozostają zawsze przekazy ustne, ale te bywają niedokładne a także, często przesadzone. 

Anioły, również upadłe, w większości posiadają ogromną wiedzę, na wiele tematów. Wiadomo, że nie wszystkie przejmują się tym, z jakiej wiedzy korzystają, lub jaką wiedzę w ogóle posiadają lub nie, ludzie. Właśnie dlatego rasa ludzka nie odzyskała tak ważnej, wręcz niezbędnej wiedzy, jaką jest kolor słońca pod tym, konkretnym kątem.

Taką właśnie barwę miała plama na koszuli denata- Lucyfer rozpoznał ją bez mrugnięcia okiem. Jako że informacja ta była nieskończenie istotna, bez zastanowienia przekazał ją detektyw Decker, ona jednak nie zainteresowała się tym i tylko spojrzała na diabła w dziwny sposób, którego on nie potrafił rozszyfrować.


End file.
